Frozen
by unforciablecure
Summary: Post 1x14. A year ago, Hanna would have laughed if she had imagined that her three best friends would be re-united over another dead one. How each of their every day lives were tortured by mystery messages all signed A. Slight Emily/Hanna
1. Torture

It was steadily approaching midnight as Spencer and Hanna sat twitching in her living room. They were preparing for Ian to arrive home.

Spencer shuddered at the thought of her house being Ian's _home. _She had been deep in chatter trying to work out _A's _latest cryptic clue.

_Watch your backs. I didn't –A_

It didn't help that at every sudden sound, their voices hitched in momentary suspension, always scared that the noise would be Ian.

"I don't think I wanna be here when he arrives back" Spencer said, giving Hanna a searching stare. She placed her glass of water on the coffee table in a move which was meant to show some reassurance.

Hanna nodded, still shaken and unsure what to say. The evening events were still replaying throughout her mind. She felt guilty with everything that had happened with Lucas, his broken heart so clear in her eyes. Emily had been right about her acting like Alison and Hanna hated it.

They silently returned their glasses to the kitchen and made for the stairs. Every sound in the house seemed to be emphasized, the creak of the stairs, the ticking of clock. They hurried up to Spencer's room.

"How was she?" Spencer whispered as they snuck a look at Emily who slept soundlessly. Her face was just about hidden by one of Spencer's pillows. Emily still had the cover Hanna had thrown across her, neatly tucked under her arms.

"_Devastated_" Hanna admitted, sympathy flowing through her voice. "She misses Maya, like that's obvious" She paused, "No wonder she doesn't wanna go home, her Mom's like Miss Conservative one oh one"

Emily stirred, mumbling something inaudible. Spencer looked towards Hanna, and slowly pushed the door wide. "She's awake?" Spencer asked, mouthing her words.

Emily rolled on to her side and slowly, very carefully peeled her eyes open. Hanna sat at her side.

"Hey…" Emily managed, before a sudden pain reached her forehead and she remembered just how much she had drunk. In the dark, she could just about see Spencer's tall silhouette standing at the edge of the bed.

"Hey" Spencer breathed back, moving from the edge of the door. "How're you feeling now?"

"How d'you think she's feeling?" Hanna snapped, "She's had like, an hours sleep after drinking _my _bottle" Hanna whipped her head around towards Emily. "…_Seriously_, you couldn't have stolen Mona's? I planned on drinking that on one of my sad movie Sundays"

Emily mumbled, trying to blink her tiredness away.

"_Hanna_" Spencer shot her a serious look, but it faded in the darkness. She sat at the opposite side of Hanna and Emily. "Em's tired… we're _all_ tired. Maybe we should get some sleep?"

"Stayyy" Emily slurred, "I don't wanna be alone"

Hanna traced hand down her friend's face, tucking a loose strand of Emily's dark hair behind her ear in a caring motion. "We're not going anywhere" She assured, giving Emily's hand a small squeeze.

A year ago, Hanna would have laughed if she had of heard herself and how soap opera her life sounded. How her four best friends had been re-united over another dead one. How each of their everyday lives were tortured by a text, lipstick message or a radio station shout out.

They were alone in their fight against _A_, but at least they had each other.


	2. In Over Their Heads

Hanna pushed a few of Spencer's pillows to the side of the bed before sliding them to the floor. Her dress shimmered in the mirror of the room.

"_Hey_, budge up little one" Hanna said, laughing lightly to Emily. Emily mumbled before reluctantly moving but not very much, further to the opposite side of the bed. She sank into the pillows. Emily was still struggling to stay awake, her tiredness steadily gaining on her.

"You _do _know I've got spare rooms right?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow as she watched Hanna lay next to Emily. Spencer ran a hand though her hair nervously.

"Look, I'm trying to be little _miss re-assuring_ over here, wanna not kill it?" Hanna sighed, turning to face Emily. Spencer twitched, she couldn't get _A's _message out of her head. The picture felt somehow… _familiar_. Her mind delved deep in to thought.

"I wish Ali was here"

Hanna's eyes snapped open, in surprise, to Emily's comment. Her voice was still laced heavily with drink from her silver flask. Spencer and Hanna exchanged glances, both remaining silent.

"Ian's already gotten away her murder… it isn't… it isn't _right_"

"Shhh… Em, we _all_ miss Ali" Hanna cooed, trying her best to re-assure her even if her words weren't written in concrete. Being friends with Ali came with a list of _pros _and _cons_ but right now they all wished she was alive.

At least when Ali was alive, they didn't have their _A _nightmare to deal with.

Hanna decided to tread carefully. She knew Emily wasn't exactly a quiet drunk, and insulting Alison wasn't going to help the situation. Not after Emily had revealed her true feelings for their best friend.

The room fell silent, each girl just disappearing into their own memories of Ali. Spencer's eyes fell upon Emily's bracelet; the slightly tattered strap was just about noticeable in the darkness of the room. They each had been given one to solidify their friendship by Alison but now Emily's was the only one that remained still worn.

They were all yanked from their thoughts when they heard Spencer's front door close with a heavy _click_.

"Ian" Spencer whispered. Emily immediately opened her mouth to speak- or to scream- but Hanna whipped her hand across her friend's mouth just in time. Emily's voice was muffled as she struggled against Hanna. It didn't take long before she eventually gave up. They heard a jingle of keys and the lock of the door being set. Ian's footsteps could be heard walking towards the patio door; he was heading to the barn.

Spencer made an _"Eep"_ noise before sighing when she heard the patio doors close. They were safe. She slid off the bed and towards her window. Her hand collided with her curtains and she risked a look. Ian walked nonchalantly, with not a care in the world towards her barn. His footing hitched, and he turned.

Spencer quickly ducked, crumpling to the floor. Ian's gaze faltered towards the window, before entering the barn. He had the feeling someone had been watching him.

"Eww… you did not just slobber on my hand" Hanna gasped, her face blurring with disgust and surprise. She rubbed her hand against Spencer's cover before scowling.

"We're _so_ in over our heads" Spencer admitted, worry clear and evident in her voice as it spread to her face. She was never one to give up on anything or anyone_ ever_, but this felt all too unreal. She pinched herself.

At any minute she'd wake up, run down into her kitchen and grab a warm coffee to dissolve her frozen nerves but the finger pinch didn't jolt Spencer from her bad dream_._

It only hurt.


	3. Secrets

"Go to sleep"

The reply was a gruff, "_No_"

"Go to _sleep_!"

"No!"

Hanna sighed; she had been fighting a losing war with Emily.

It had been half an hour since Spencer had disappeared for some much needed rest, slightly miffed that they had chosen to steal her bedroom for sleeping, but she couldn't find the words to argue. Spencer had too much on her mind and had offered to sleep in one of – as Wren had called it – _"The spare rooms of the Hastings manor"_.

And now Hanna was discovering that Emily, somewhere through all the alcohol, was finding herself suddenly peppy and hyper. And, for the worst of it, was slurring some Paramoresong that she had heard on the radio. Hanna covered her ears in sudden defence.

"Shhh… Em, I thought you were _tired_?" Hanna sighed, watching her friend rock out on top of the bed. They were still in their dresses and hadn't bothered to change even though Spencer had offered them her pyjamas.

"This song was playing when… when Maya was at my house"

Emily looked sad, almost tripping on the rug in Spencer's room. Hanna felt a pang of sympathy for her and she inched closer. She slid a protective arm around her shoulders.

"She's your first love… it's like, _the law_"

"No. _Alison _was my first love" Emily corrected, looking painfully distant. "Although… she didn't- didn't _know_ it"

"You look like you could do with a hug- but _please_ no more singing; I think you've just killed '_the only exception' _for me"

Emily broke into a slight smile. She angled her head over her blonde friend's shoulder. There were so many similarities between Hanna and Ali. They were both blonde; for one thing, they loved shopping and gossiping over the fashion crimes of Rosewood.

Emily's eyes blurred and she fought to keep her balance against Hanna. The blonde eased back to look at her friend, concerned.

Emily blinked. She could only see Alison. The voice was Ali's and so was her silhouette. And she was blinded.

"Are you _ok_-"

Hanna was cut off; startled as she felt Emily's lips touch her own. With a small, chaste kiss, Emily leaned back and blinked. Hanna kneeled in front of her eyes.

"I think someone's had a little too much to drink…" Hanna's eyes flew open and her eyebrows rose but she wasn't angry. Actually, she felt kind of giddy. Hanna released Emily from their embrace.

"Probably" Emily admitted.

"You're super sure for a drunk"

Emily shook her head. Hanna thought she seemed even more hyper than before. "I thought you were-" Emily paused, not caring how silly she was beginning to sound. "I _saw_ Ali. I felt her. I _heard _her voice"

Hanna knew it was the flask from earlier. The alcohol was still fresh in her body but she didn't say anything. Emily groaned, moving a hand to her forehead. It throbbed with pain.

"Me thinks someone isn't going to remember _this incident _in the morning" Hanna laughed lightly, studying her friend's reaction.

…

"Aria's coming over" Spencer informed Hanna who sat beside her in the living room. It was the next morning "So where's the sleepy head?"

"Still sleepin'" Hanna answered back, shrugging lightly as she kicked her feet up on the couch. She smirked as she thought back to last night.

"Figures"

They had spoken too soon, though, as they heard a crash and Emily stumbled down the stairs.

Suddenly, the doorbell chimed and Spencer got up to get it. "That'll be Aria…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes collided with Emily as she stumbled down the stairs. "Hey Em" Spencer greeted.

Emily rubbed her eyes and joined them in the living room. "Hey…"

Hanna grinned. "Get much sleep?"

"Yeah… _ugh_, why does my head _hurt_?" Emily asked, bringing a pained hand to her forehead.

"That's what you get little miss _flask_"

"_Hey_"

"Oh and FYI, what lip gloss were you wearing last night? Think I might check it out" Hanna grinned at the puzzled expression on her friend's face.

"_Hm?_"

"Don't worry Em, it's our little secret"

Aria and Spencer re-joined them in the living room. They glanced between the confused expressions, trying to decipher what was going on with their friends.

"Something up?" Aria asked, glancing across to Hanna.

"I can't say" Hanna broke into a grin. "-But Em's a good kisser"

_fin_


End file.
